Nik Nak Sequoia
Sequoia Nik Nak(VSQF009) was born in the Sequoia on December 1, 2008. Her mother was Finn and her father was unknown, probably one of the subordinate Toyota males. Her litter-mates were RU(VSQF005), VSQP006, Mungallchops(VSQM007), Laurence(VSQM008) and VSQP010. Before Nik Nak was born the two Toyota males who had helped to form the group left to rejoin the Toyota leaving just two adult females, three juveniles and six pups. Soon after the pups were born a group of males from many different background joined the Sequoia. In January while the group was foraging, the group split. The splinter group was led by Finn and Sid Vicious and VSQP006 and VSQP010 went along with them. The splinter group wasn't followed and lost until late 2009 when it was relocated and called the Pretenders. By that time Nik Nak and her litter-mates Laurence, Ru and Mungallchops were still in the Sequoia group and had reached maturity. Nik Nak started to help out with the pups and take sentry duties. The oldest subodorinate female Baby Bear had died, leaving Nik Nak and RU as the oldest females under the dominant female Benzedrine. Nik Nak was a good meerkat, staying away from rovers and helping with the mob, however she and her sister were unrelated to the dominant male Bruce, making them a big threat to Benzedrine's dominance. Nik Nak started to be evicted from the group along with the other females. She managed to rejoin the Sequoia and stay within the group. Nik Nak was noted as pregnent in May 2011 but lost the litter. In November 2011 four females Nik Nak, Wee Radge, Poepholita and Talkeenta, and six males Bruce, Staculius, Todger, Miller, Fat Jesus and Kodiak splintered from the Sequoia and were absent. Bruce, Talkeenta, Staculius, Todger and Miller managed to make their way back to the Sequoia leaving Nik Nak with all young meerkats under a year of age. The splinter group was not seen since November and were all considered Last Seen. Hooligans Nik Nak's splinter group was found in April 2012, almost four months after their disappearance. The splinter group became known as the Hooligans and were led by Nik Nak. She was the oldest of the females so she easily had established dominance during the group's absence. The only male in the group, her cousin Fat Jesus assumed the role of dominant male. Wee Radge and Kodiak were considered Last Seen because they were not with the three remaining meerkats. Nik Nak was seen mating with two rovers from the Baobab, Fatty Mc Fatty and Bumpy, in June. The following month a Baobab male named Kiboko joined the group breifly but soon left, then a Whisker maled named Pitio joined the group, however he did not take dominance right away. He returned to the Überkatz the following month but came back to the Hooligans and established dominance beside Nik Nak. She was confirmed to be pregnant however the father of the litter was unknown. In September Nik Nak aborted her litter. However, she began to show signs of pregnency again in early October but it was unknown who the father was. That same month Nik Nak took to roving. She visited the Baobab and the Überkatz. Nik Nak was sadly predated on October 25, 2012. Links Sequoia Mob Hooligans Mob Finn Whiskers Category:Sequoia meerkats Category:Hooligans meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Roving females Category:Dominant meerkats